Lion R Sloan: El comienzo Erroneo
by Fito Ulloa
Summary: Es la historia de un Ex agente militar que decide volver a su hogar pero todo cambia drasticamte esta el clan gremory y compañia. habra escenas fuertes, vocabulario fuerte asi que advertido y divierte leyendo mi trabajo
1. El comienzo del fin

**Es la historia de un Ex agente militar que decide volver a su hogar en vancouver junto con un grupo de amigos que hizo ya tiempo atras cuando aun era militar, se topara con la sorpresa de ver a la chica que le robo un beso, y ver a su amiga junto con su clan y familia. la duda es el podra ser perdonado por ellas y dejar la vida de mercenario atras o volvera a la guerra de la cual quiere escapar tras largos años de sufrimiento. **

-Lion kun volverás a jugar conmigo - decía una niña de pelo negro y ojos color violeta mientras esta le decía con un tono triste mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-Claro que volverá akeno ¿no es así Lion?- decía una chica de pelo rojo con una sonrisa para animar a la chica.

-Te lo prometo akeno senpai, nos veremos de nuevo – decía un niño con el pelo café oscuro tomando su mano y este le da un collar dogtag.

-¿y esto que es Lion kun?- preguntaba la niña con curiosidad batallando para leerlo.

-es algo por lo que pienso volver, y así encontrarte akeno…a ti y a los demás- decía el muchacho.

-si…espera ¿a quienes más te refieres?- le pedía una explicación pero vieron que ya era la hora.

-me acompañas por favor, no quiero ir solo- le rogaba en su mente que ella lo detuviera, pero él no tenía opción.

Y así con una mirada triste abrazándola con afecto, ambos se toman las manos y caminan con un rumbo, a casa aun que esa noche fue la última vez que se vieron sin antes poder despedirse tomando la iniciativa akeno dándole un beso inocente en los labios. La alegría en el es grande pero no dura mucho ya que los separan y lo llevan en el barco pero antes de que se lo llevaran akeno le dio un collar asi despidiéndose con lagrimas.

NO NO SUELTENME, AKENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

De repente abre los ojos y respirando agitadamente viendo a mí alrededor pero solo veo un cuarto hecho un desastre, pero que podías esperar de alguien que no está a menudo en casa o más bien departamento, aun que el peor de los casos este decide ya alistarse para ir a la tienda por víveres. Mientras caminaba por el centro recordaba que ya habían pasado 10 años y no había momento en que no recordara a akeno, apuesto que estará preguntándose donde estará ella pero el mejor decide caminar aun más.

**En el club de ocultismo del clan Gremory.**

Había una junta donde todo el clan incluyendo el clan sitri está presente y azazel empieza hablar sobre un viaje que harán al otro lado del mundo e irán de vacaciones a Vancouver, canada.

-y entonces que les parece la idea unos días allá y posiblemente sean algunos de ustedes estudiante de intercambio.-

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

La mayoría le parecía raro que él quisiera llevar a todos de viaje a un lugar muy lejano pero ellos discutían si ir o no muchos se pusieron de acuerdo pero Rías tenía una duda del cual querer ir allá la pelirroja interviene

-ok, iremos pero 2 preguntas: 1¿porque Vancouver y quien nos ayudara?, 2¿y lo mas importante porque el clan Phoenix tiene que venir?- decía la líder del clan gremory en un tono algo molesto e incluso issei con ganas de golpear a raiser.

-hay niños, solo serán unos días aparte esto servirá mas para unir la amistad de los principales clanes y se supone que issei dejo claro que tu rías eres su novia. Así que niños vamos a Vancouver así que no causen problemas con la persona que hare contacto vale.- decía el mecho dorado mientras rias se sonrojaba tras el hecho e incluso issei miraba hacia otro lado todo rojo el cabron.

-Issei san…por favor dime que eso es mentira...Enserio rías sama es tu novia…-decía con voz suave pero triste con casi lagrimas y este tarado se quedo sin palabras y la mayoría empieza a verlo.

- #"$% madre lo que me falta, después que. Que xenovia me bese frente a todos- pensaba issei hasta que por razones del destino que siempre jode ella abre la boca.

-issei, dime entonces puedes darme un bebe.- decía en tono más natural del mundo mientras todo mundo con la boca abierta mientras raiser intento contenerse pero al último se cago de la risa viendo los aprietos que está ahora issei.

-saben que creo que fue suficiente convivencia por hoy.- decía issei con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta pero para acabarla de mal en peor ya que toco por accidente los pechos de la presidenta estudiantil quien es sora sitri.

-AAAAH, por favor si hay alguien que me escuche por favor… ¡QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO!- suspirando después el cielo se nubla y cae un relámpago en el club.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH…..Gracias.- decía issei ya casi knockeado y cierra al fin los ojos, preocupada va Asia a curarlo con Twilight Healing hasta que pudiera despertar de nuevo.

"hyoudou issei…créeme eso y más te mereces, pervertido" decía sora sitri mientras raiser ayudaba a pararse al tarado de issei.

"issei aunque pidas el rayo siempre sufrirás una que otra vez y eso me hace feliz" decía raiser con una sonrisa

"cállate imbécil…y gracias por levantarme" decía mientras se sobaba y miraba el cielo pero luego vio a akeno y esta tenía una sonrisa, issei solo levanta la ceja.

"ara ara issei porque me miras así, piensas que yo fui" issei ya lo sospechaba por la manera tan seductiva que lo decía eso mas por el hecho de su dedo tener un pequeño relámpago.

**Mientras tanto en el departamento TVI.**

"bueno si conectamos esta chimitestra a la chafalandra de la estupidez esta y la encendemos a partir de la porquería otra, ¿tendremos clave gratis?" preguntaba mientras no paraba de mover claves y demás con una sonrisa ingenua en su cara

"eeeh si lo quieres ver así, pero es más complejo que eso" decía Clark mientras observaba rascándose la nuca y este reparaba un auto.

"por favor señor ingeniero soy más mejor que tu, soy chip suelo conectar cables hasta que se vea fox y la ufc network" decía este con una confianza enorme y algo presumida mientras que el otro se le queda viendo con mirada sarcástica.

"y te das cuenta de que todo eso es ilegal, verdad chip" decía este sorprendiendo al chico mientras este ponía aceite al motor y hacia unos ajustes para ya ponerlo aprueba.

"¡chicos bajen a comer!" gritaban desde abajo un chico rapado y con la barba del mentón crecida teniendo una espátula en su mano dando a conocer que tal vez está haciendo unas hamburguesas.

"allá vamos Isaac" una vez dicho esto baja del techo casi dándose de golpes y Clark al verlo lo levanta no sin antes como buen amigo haciéndole bullying.

Ya una vez sentados uno empieza a ponerle los condimentos que quieran e incluso sale un pequeño perrito de color negro comiendo su hamburguesa, pero esta pequeña familia resulta ser la mas desastrosa de toda la uní ya que según los reportes son fiesteros, borrachos, tarados, siempre peleando, hablando de videojuegos y oír música muy alta aparte de ser una banda. Azazel aparece a unos metros del departamento tocando la puerta abriendo chip con papas en la boca.

"aaah ooa ajjaem" decía el tonto de chip masticando y hablando a la vez haciendo que azazel se dé un manotazo y le pregunta que dijo pero que antes de que dijera algo primero tragara las papas pero con calma, que la vez pasada casi se ahoga por no masticar bien.

Isaac sale y al ver a azazel hablando con chip se da otro manotazo para no empeorarla Isaac le dice a chip que siga comiendo mejor y dejara que hablara con azazel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xenovia estaba en la sala de la casa de issei con un cuadernillo escribiendo unos poemas ya que leyó en un libro es que para estar con una persona es bueno escribirle poesía o componer una canción que viniera del alma. El problema es que batallaba ya que era una persona que no mostraba sus expresiones u emociones.

"escribes poemas…interesante" decía Koneko una nekomata cuyas emociones eran igual a las de xenovia mientras esta comía una manzana dulce, pero esto asusta a xenovia y hace que se le salga una raya grande echando a perder lo escrito.

"eso hacía, bueno al fin y al cabo no me salían,… dime que hago por ti" decía con ojos de resignación mientras esta se levantaba y se hacia un café, al ver el color del café le recordó el pelo de issei, su aroma e incluyendo sus labios.

Issei y Asia andaban trabajando en repartir volantes ya una vez terminando de repartir los volantes y cerrar uno que otro contrato decidieron volver a club de ocultismo para hacer un reporte a Rías Gremory, mientras que akeno se estaba bañando en la ducha de al lado. Esto haría que issei se volviera un pervertido pero respiro profundo y eso último lo ignoro sentándose en el sofá mientras veía el techo esperando que akeno saliera para ir todos ya a casa.

"issei que tienes" preguntaba kiba al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba en eso ultimo que dijo azazel sobre él y rías juntos, por algo lucho con raiser Phoenix.

"eeeh aaah kiba hola y no tengo nada ando bien" decía este en un tono normal más que tomado por sorpresa ya que kiba estaba fuera haciendo otros asuntos con una sonrisa y subiendo el pulgar arriba.

"issei creo que rias sama quiere hablar contigo pero también todos los clanes una vez en Vancouver ok". Lo decía de una manera seria pero calmada y sencilla

"ok…creo que esto podría ser bueno, eso espero" suspirando y esperando a que akeno saliera ya para preparar sus cosas.

Gasper estaba en la casa de issei preparando sus cosas para ir también mientras que en el sofá viendo la televisión estaba ophis y la pandilla de valí. Valí Lucifer jugaba póker con Bikō y Arthur mientras Le Fay junto con Kuroka hablan sobre cosas de mujeres y que travesuras haran; Fenrir jugaba con el Golem Gogmagog en el patio sin hacer mucho ruido.

Rossweisse y Ravel preparaban unos bocados para los demás cuando estos llegaran a la casa y dormir bien a gusto con issei e Irina estaba bañándose mientras tanto, en eso se oye el crack de la puerta de que alguien ya viene.

Era kiba y akeno platicando con asia saludando a todos aunque raro que la pandilla de valí estuviera aquí pero nada fuera de lo común mientras tomaban un té verde.

"Entonces no hay problemas en que mis chicos se queden aquí con ustedes Isaac" decía mientras jugaban dardos pero con kunais tomando unas Bud light.

"claro que no hay problema pero dime… ya se lo dijiste a él básicamente se quedaran aquí pero en el depa de él también, cosa que no me da buena espina" dándole al centro al tablero

"vamos viejo dudo que Lion tenga algún problema al cabo dudo que no pueda hacerme ese favor." Decía mientras recuerda como azazel encontró a Lion y lo ayudo de aquel lugar cuando tenía 15 años el muchacho hallándolo en un panteón arrodillado destrozado sin mencionar su estado físico.

"eeem señor azazel" decía chip mientras movia la mano en sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba mientras tenia la boca llena de papas.

"si ya fue tiempo" murmuraba pero volvió en si al solo ver a chip molestando y le contesto de manera normal "si chip todo bien solo pensaba…en fin debo avisarles a los muchachos que se vayan preparando" con eso apareció un círculo rojo tele transportando a la residencia de issei

Llega azazel a la residencia de issei y se topa al clan rías ya preparando la mesa para comer, algo que sorprendió a azazel es ver a valí y compañía también conviviendo con ellos de manera normal. Pero noto que issei no estaba, ni rías cosa que hizo que sacara una sonrisa leve, ya que sabía que estos estarían en algún lado.

"cree bouchou que sepan que no estamos en casa" mientras miraba las estrellas palpitando estando en el parque recargado en una banca.

"no lo creo issei, dime qué te pasa toda la tarde has estado callado" ella no paraba de mirar a issei con sus ojos algo tristes mientras ella cerraba los ojos dando un suspiro sintió un pequeño jalón y al abrir los ojos issei la besaba suavemente sintiendo ese contacto y sabor que issei desea tanto de ella haciendo que esta correspondiera el beso por unos segundos

"-issei porq…" no termino de decir otra palabra ya que issei la volvió a besar y puso su mano en su pelo rojo como la sangre para evitar que su ama se zafara de su beso dejando con los ojos cuadrados a rías ya que nunca imagino a issei haciendo tal cosa, de lo cual disfruto por unos minutos separándose para tomar aire.

"la amo bou- te amo rías…y mucho" decía con algo de nerviosismo y la tomaba de la mano apretándola por miedo al rechazo de ella.

"yo igual te amo mi lindo issei" esta tomaba su mejilla y hacia que este la mirara dando una sonrisa que hizo a issei sentir feliz dándose un beso apasionado pero lento cerrando los ojos viniendo esto con caricias mientras se besabas mas y mas hasta quedarse sin aire.

"eres una monada lo sabias rías" se abrazaban y caminaban a su casa y este le roba un beso acariciado su mejilla haciendo que rías se sonrojara.

"Bien chicos azazel vendrá con los huéspedes asi que mejor limpiemos un poco y chip por quinta vez cabron, mastica antes de tragar animal" decía este cansado de que chip a pesar ya de tener 17 años actué de 8 años, pero ya todos empiezan a limpiar dejando todo limpio y cocinaron mas comida para los invitados.

Chip estaba viendo la tv, Clark seguía reparando el auto, galaxia (el perrito) mordía a chip, Isaac estaba viendo que faltaba en la nevera para comprar más, mientras sakí un niño de 12 jugaba con el Xbox 360, mientras midna llegaba con unos dulces del seven eleven.

"Bueno chicos listos para ya irnos" Decía llegando del círculo rojo, pero veía que estaba la pandilla de valí y que issei no llegaba ni hubiera rastros de rías cosa que puso una sonrisa y miraba a las demás chicas del clan gremory todas molestas mientras akeno sonreía de una manera medio pervertida imaginando que hacían estos.

"lo siento, lo siento ya llegamos es que… es que… rías se desmayo" decía issei todo nervioso pero cansado tomado de la mano de rías

"men- mentiroso jeje listos…" decía jadeando mientras lo tomo de las mejillas y le robaba un beso en frente de todos "mi…mío" decía con una sonrisa viendo a todas como se ponían rojas y molestas

"ok, ok nos vamos todos apuesto que el clan sitri y Phoenix ya están allá" decía tele trasportando a todos a la zona donde está la puerta, cuando efectivamente estaba el clan sitri pero el Phoenix aun no llegaba.

Pero ellos ya decidieron entrar y notaron que los chicos aun seguían haciendo comida y que hacer rápido pero chip junto con sakí los atienden cordialmente aunque chip tenía un monster energy en la mano y se le cayó y fue por el casi aventándose

"CHIIIIIPP" decía todo el grupo TVI en manera de regañarlo por meter la pata otra vez, solo sonríe avergonzado.

"disculpen a chip por favor es algo…torpe" se inclinaba Isaac y el equipo mientras ellos olvidaron que dejaron el estéreo prendido un volumen normal. Pero luego el equipo TVI hacía sus cosas de rutina mientras Isaac se tapaba la cara con la mano.

Para ese momento llega el clan del Phoenix y se hallan en el lugar, pero no faltaba que el tonto de riser empereza a quejarse

"aquí es donde nos quedaremos…puff, mínimo tendrán comida" decía de manera fanfarrona pero su hermana allí le jalo la oreja frente a todos dándole un gran regaño y aguantaban risas su harem

"entendido onii chan deja de actuar así baka" decía soltándole la oreja y saludando a issei y a él demás clan gremory, e incluso al clan sitri.

Chip sale de la nada cargando varios costales de papa sorprendiendo a todos ya que atravesaba a todos sin problemas y sin molestar hasta que noto que rías bloqueaba el camino.

"Hola seas quien seas puedes hacerte a un lado porfa esto pesa, gracias" decía este educadamente, rias con una sonrisa se aparta dejando al chico pasar pero después sale Clark con carne, saki con un carrito trayendo mucha cerveza y midna traia otras cosas en general pensó Isaac por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta.

"no me digan que el vuelve" decía este con una sorpresa increíble ya que no lo habían visto en mas de 1 año y medio desde que lo vieron ya que aun que se retiro, ayuda a aquellos que lo ayudaron a el.

"si , el viene a casa ya a descansar y estar en casa" decía midna sonriéndole a Isaac poniendo de buen humor al equipo TVI.

"CLARK YA PRENDIO EL ASADOR" gritaba Isaac ya que Clark estaba lejos mientras ya calentaba la carne.

" Si ISAAC,…CHIP PASATE LAS PAPAS y una cerveza porfavor" todo los clanes estaban con cara de WTF con dudas sobre quien venia que puso de buen humor el lugar y todos cooperando, saki los hizo pasar a la residencia junto con chip tomando los equipajes de todos y decían que habitaciones compartirían ya que eran espacios limitados pero cupieron todos, unos mezclados otros no, pero a ellos les daba igual.

Indicaron los baños, había 2 saunas y otro pero es mixto para el que quisiera, la comida y eso lo discutirán luego pero lo importante que se sintieran comodos, pero ya estando el clan de rias en el techo platicando

"bueno chicos por lo visto, no habrá problemas aqui" todos tenían una sonrisas y platicas mientras chip paso dejándoles un aperitivo, mientras sora sitri solo se recargaba y vio algo que le llamo la atención.

"Que es eso de alla" en eso chip deja la botana mientras ve lo que señala la joven sitri y este da una sonrisa que llama la atención de todos.

"allí esta el garaje donde tenemos un taller de autos y mas alla cerca del agua es un departamento" mientras este se ponía a ver el horizonte lanzando una piedra al agua botando varias veces.

"Si pero…espera alguien vive alli"

"sip… señorita…aah"

"Sona sitri pero la mayoría por educación y por el consejo estudiantil me dicen kaichou"

"ok…" decía este confuso rascándose la nuca mientras lanzaba una moneda al aire y la toma sin mirar

"es raro" decía saji mientras notaba que su kaichou lo miraba y solo rias se burlaba leve.

**HOOOOLA gearsopanos del fanfic como les va bueno este vendria siendo la primera parte diganme si le falto algo u necesito mejorar bueno nos vemos. chau.**


	2. El recuerdo del angel

"miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el clan gremory" esa voz era familiar cosa que alerto a rías pero más a issei.

"RAYNARE" decía este con preocupación ya que todos recuerdan como murió ella. Pero para colmo de males la verdad es que no estaba sola, ella estaba con sus 3 aliados: Kalawarner, Dohnaseek y Mittelt.

"vaya pero que coicidencia no es asi" decía de manera sarcástica Dohnaseek.

Azazel sintió algo extraño y subió, para su sorpresa eran sus ex aliados cosa que saco una sonrisa leve y dio unos pasos acercándose al grupo de rias dándoles la espalda a los angeles caidos que no tenían idea de quien era en ese momento.

"creo chicos que esto es un milagro" decía azazel dándose la vuelta mientras sonreía viéndolos con cierta alegría.

"AZAZEL-SAMA" decían esos luego de inclinarse por ver a su maestro.

"Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarmer y la pequeña Mittelt que raro no, se suponía ustedes estaban muertos" decía mientras se ponía la mano en el mentón y con un dedo diciéndoles que se levanten, estos haciendo caso y azazel los abraza cosa que deja sorprendidos a todos

"AZAZEL QUE SE SUPONE ES ESTO" decía la princesa carmesí exponiendo su aura molesta formando una bola de energía, mientras que issei convocaba su sacred gear listo para pelear al igual el resto del clan. Mientras que sora manda a saji a informar al los maous del inframundo.

"calma rias no pasa nada, pero estoy igual que tu, podrían decirme como están convida"

"lo haríamos azazel-sama pero tampoco tenemos idea de cómo, solo recordamos que despertamos en un aereopuerto" decía kalawarner mientras miraba a los clanes precupada poniéndose en posición de pelea

"Kalawarner espera…no vinimos a pelear recuerdas, no podemos contra ellos" decía raynare sorprendiendo todos ya que ella no solia ser asi y es que tiene miedo de rias, pero al ver a issei le hierve la sangre pero decide controlarse.

"ara ara raynare me sorprende que tu quieras tregua" decía de manera sarcástica akeno mientras lamia un dedo demostrando que esta en modo sadica.

"¡Pero que mierda pasa aqui!" salía Isaac mientras chip estaba detrás pero este se andaba ahogándose con tanta comida en la boca dándose un manotazo.

"por el amor… chip ultima vez que te salvo aprende a tragar mierda"

"mira tio pelado bajale, aparte necesitaba comer estoy nervioso no lo hemos visto desde hace tiempo"

"Ahora que me acuerdo a quien mas esperan, que no paran de mencionarlo" preguntaba kiba mientras guardaba su espada y se sentaba al igual que todos pero rias mantenía a issei alejado de raynare.

"Una leyenda viviente" decía chip con una mirada seria al igual que Isaac pero mostrando una sonrisa al ultimo. En esto sube kuroka y vali junto con el equipo TVI completo

"alguien que por mas intentes matar no podras" decía Clark viendo el horizonte

"un angel caído sin miedo" cosa que dejo confusos a todos lo que había dicho midna

"un soldado fantasma" esto a azazel le hizo casi caer al piso y la mayoria al ultimo dicho se quedaron fríosexcepto los ángelescaídos, ya que por el inframundo se escucho la leyenda del soldado fantasma aquel que derroto por una decima de segundo al lord gremory a puño limpio.

"…eso es imposible, se supone que el esta muerto"

"creame señorita rias podre ser un torpe y tonto, pero cuando se trata de el es porque es cierto… el vuelve a casa"

En eso llega los 4 maous del inframundo a través de un portal, pero también vinieron los padres de los 3 clanes.

"Rías llegamos dime que…pasa" decía srishez su hermano el actual Lucifer, pero este siempre venia con su esposa e hijo, pero le sorprendía ver a casi una reunión de ángelescaídos y demonios.

"que pasa aquí…onii-chan!" decía serafall corriendo a su hermana menor dándole un buen abrazo mientras sora estaba toda sonrojada y pidiéndole que se comporte.

"genial mas invitados…MIDNA MAS COMIDA HAY QUE HACER, HAY TE AYUDO" gritaba chip para midna lo oyera yendo para allá dejando a los nuevos invitados confusos Para empezar todos se calmaron y azazel les explico lo sucedido a sus compañeros maou aparte de que las familias se enteraron pero lo más raro, notaron que el equipo rápido hizo comida y trajeron sillas y una gran mesa con comidas bastante suculentas y bebidas abundantes.

Midna sale y les ofrece sentarse y si necesitan comer algo los llamaran y disfrutaran la instancia, pues como vieron la situación todos se sentaron pero eso no quería decir que no había tensión en el ambiente pero luego se oyen 2 motocicletas una clásica Harley davidson de 1989, y otra una BMW 1200r. Al oírse adentro de la casa salieron en friega para ver si era el pero se llevaron una sorpresa mayor 2 antiguos fundadores del equipo TVI eran DC tool y Paul w. one.

"Vaya vaya, mira Paul quienes son" decía Tool mientras fumaba un habano ya que tool era un veterano ya con 50 años mientras Paul tenía 21 eran conocidos como antes como the One X, ya que estos tenían ese tatuaje en el cuello.

( albums/kk160/DivinityDefined/Adam/pain_video_ )

"Tienes razón aún siguen siendo frescos, pero son nuestra gente aparte que Lion les tiene confianza cosa muy difícil" decía este bajándose de la moto al igual que DCtool

Parándose frente al equipo TVI. Hubo silencio pero Paul pinto una sonrisa al igual que Isaac saludándose fraternalmente ya que eran como una familia mientras que tool igual pero fue por una cerveza bien helada.

"bueno chicos noto que hicieron mucha comida pero dudo que sea para el quienes son estas adorables personas" decía tool mientras se sentaba en la mesa volteando a ver a Isaac.

"tool ellos son personas importantes, como decirlo" decía Isaac nervioso ya que esos 2 no creerías eso de los demonios, ángeles caídos, etc…

"déjame adivinar, demonios" decía Paul mientras este se recargaba en la pared dejando a la mayoría sorprendidos.

"pero como" midna tratando de terminar pero tool la interrumpe.

"sencillo bebe, no creíamos en ese cuento de demonios y ángeles hasta que…bueno es larga historia para resumirla nos enfrentamos a unos,.. Pero lo curioso es que nuestro amigo logro derrotarlos a pesar de solo ser un humano" al decir eso tool se rio un poco pero la mayoría del equipo TVI lo sabía no es la primera vez que se enfrentan a esas fuerzas

"bueno Paul y DCtool a que vinieron, no es por mala onda pero es raro que ustedes vengan" chip decía mientas tenía una mirada seria cosa muy rara.

"Un momento…" de la mesa se oyó una voz que emanaba miedo a la mayoría menos a DCtool y Paul.

"un humano…que es un exorcista" decía este esperando respuesta, pero no se esperaba que estos 2 últimos junto con el equipo TVI dieran carcajadas unos cayéndose de la mesa por tanta risa

"Que es lo gracioso, no le noto la gracia a nada respondan" decía lady Phoenix, madre de riser y Ravel.

"es que enserio no saben, no…no es exorcista o como se diga él es un humano completamente sin seguir religiones" mientras estos se calmaban y se sentaban todos ya calmados

"Tool cuéntales la leyenda" decía Paul mientras veía a Reya Kusaka miembro sitri, este le giñaba el ojo mientras esta lo ignoraba sonrojada

"Bueno verán todo empezó" pero tool fue interrumpido.

"espera de quien hablan solo dicen que el esto y aquello digan su nombre o algo enserio desespera" decía la madre de rías ya emanando un aura maligno pero tool calmado la reconoció

"disculpe señorita valeana no la reconocía" decía tool poniéndose de pie haciendo reverencia

"de donde me conoces…un momento tu" ella pensante recordó a tool mientras esta camina hacia el temerosa de saber quién es.

"Tú… no puede ser" decía esta con lágrimasabrazándolo cosa dejando a toda boca abierto y la razón era bastante obvia. Pero de lejos se escuchaba algo viniendo hacia ellos pero ni cuenta

Raynare estaba demasiado callada pero solo pensaba en una cosa un recuerdo que fue lo más feliz de su miserable vida.

Flashback….

Era una tarde de invierno todo nevado pero había pasado muchos años, recuerda ella que por orden de llevar un niño a azazel pero ella era alguien que prefería matar ya que podría traer problemas. Llego a la zona y vio algo que le causo demasiado asco, cuerpos mutilados por doquier. Al ver esto pidió ayuda, a los 10 minutos llego el mismo azazel, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek y Mittelt. Perose taparon la boca y nariz al oler carne humana quemada aparte de ese ahora ha podrido ya que parecían llevar semanas así

"pero que paso aquí…esto no estaba así hace unos días" dijo azazel sorprendiendo a todos

"no estarás hablando enserio, este lugar está muy muerto" decía Dohnaseek

"eso no importa busquen sobrevivientes…y raynare busca lo que te encargue y CON VIDA"

Raynare solo suspiro pesadamente y empezaron a buscar pero cada vez que avanzaban se ponía peor la pequeña Mittelt vomito al ver tal escenario, ella creía que ellos eran los peores seres de la tierra pero al ver eso no pudieron creer quien había hecho tales cosas.

Dohnaseek junto con Kalawarner siguieron pero solo encontraron cadáveres de mujeres, niños, hasta los animales mataron intentando hallar a alguien. Raynare seguía buscando pero el lugar daba miedo tanto que el aire era tan frio y se oían como susurros en el lugar no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando y al último estaba azazel pero sintió presencias ocultándose y eran mercenarios violentos, tenían a una mujer desnudándola teniendo un machete en las manos

"ahora si zorra, te hiciste la difícil pero al fin…." No pudo terminar la palabra ya que una flecha le atravesó la garganta se vio alguien salir de la nada con un tomahawk en la mano arrojándolo al otro pero este lo evadió sin esperar que lo desarmaran, tuvieron pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero se oye un disparo llamando la atención de los ángelescaídos.

"vaya vaya el niño queriendo pelear" decía el mercenario con una pistola en la mano apuntando a esa persona riéndose como loco.

"si pero a diferencia tuya, no soy un marica ocultándose tras un arma" decía este tirando el tomahawk, esto enfureció al merceriano haciendo que este igual.

"lamentaras esto muchacho imbécil"

"ven aquí abuelo" decía este ultimo provocándolo más. El se llevo un codazo al estomago haciendo que perdiera aire y retrocediera unos pasos el muchacho reacciono y antes de nada este le aplico un 360º flying arm bar (submission), forcejearon pero al último solo se escucho un crack bastante fuerte, el chico le había fracturado el brazo este quiso gritar, pero Lion tomo el tomahawk cortándole la garganta dándole una muerte rápida.

Al llegar estos pudieron ver cómo fue ejecutado el hombre sin piedad este se levanta, y nota la presencia de los ángeles acercándose poco a poco con una mirada fría y sin actitud alguna, pero se percatan de que no está, raynare siente alguien sentado al lado suyo.

"ustedes…que hacen aquí"

"tu… q...quien eres" decía Mittelt con miedo y a la vez sorprendida

"eso no importa"

Este se levanta dirigiéndose al bosque más adentro pero este es rodeado por los 4 ángeles, el tira su arma y camina directamente a raynare viéndola a los ojos. Esto intrigo a raynare pero ella al ver sus ojos veía una vida arrebatada, sin esperanza o por algo que pelear, y con verlo nota que es solo un niño…un niño que vio tales atrocidades convirtiéndolo a él en asesino.

"eres…solo un niño…Azazel es solo un maldito niño, que carajos hace un niño aquí" decía molesta sin ver a azazel a los ojos ya que este intento contener las lagrimas del coraje que tenia.

Ella era la peor una sádica, traidora para sorpresa de todos sorprendió a ver raynare así por alguien, pero ella al ver un niño alguien apenas viviendo, vio como el mundo es una basura y ver esos ojos sin vida y sin esperanza, ella noto las cicatrices y eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso ver como un infante pelea por su vida.

"no lo sé raynare, este lugar es distante que paso aquí, no entiendo nada"

"bienvenido al infierno, este lugar cambio en unos días"

"pero porque esto es demasiado…incluso para nosotros" decía Kalawarner mientras veía al muchacho con ojos de diferencia, pero eso cambio cuando él la vio ya que sus ojos mostraban demasiado odio poniéndola algo nerviosa.

"oye…cálmate niño, vinimos aquí por alguien" decía Mittelt viéndolo su estado

Azazel vio al muchacho y se acercó a él tomándolo del hombro

"a ti te estaba buscando,… chicos nos vamos ahora"

Pasaron unos minutos y este seguía en su estado explorando el lugar, mientras estos discutían salió subiendo la pared hasta lo más alto intentando reconocer el perímetro. Pero noto alguien atrás de él era Dohnaseek

"vaya mocoso te mueves muy rápido para tu edad…"

No hablo para nada solo miraba el lugar, esto empezó a molestar a dohnaseek pero entendía que el chico paso por un infierno era natural que no quisiera hablar después de lo ocurrido.

"déjalo dohna el muchacho no hablara aunque eso es patético" decía riéndose kalawarner del muchacho pero no lo decía enserio ya que por dentro ella sabía que un muchacho así da miedo.

"oye niño cómo te llamas" preguntaba Mittelt de manera tierna

"un nombre no significa nada en el campo de batalla después de una semana…nadie tiene un nombre" decía el chico sin emoción alguna.

"qué edad tienes" preguntaba raynare poniéndose frente al esperando una respuesta.

"lo suficientemente joven para saber cómo es la muerte"

"algún familiar"

"no…todos murieron en ese lugar"

"hay alguien que te guste"

"nunca he estado interesado en la vida de otras"

Al oír esto raynare se enfado, pero no con el si no con el mundo por como hizo que alguien tan joven perdiera todo en unos instantes. Este tomo el muchacho del hombro y se lo llevo para que tomara un baño.

"Azazel que piensas, este niño no puede volver allí"

"dime desde cuando te preocupa Raynare, eso lo sé y vivirá con nosotros por un tiempo debemos entrenarlo"

"aun no entiendo porque debemos hacerlo para mi esa peste causara problemas"

"cállate dohnaseek enserio no sabes otra cosa que quejarte"

"vamos chicos que tiene de malo que el este aquí, solo mírenlo…es un niño"

"si un niño, azazel ese niño mato a ese tipo LO MATO como si nada" decía Kalawarner molesta

Ya ellos discutiendo raynare se aparte y ve al muchacho curándose unas cicatrices, ella se acerca para ver que tiene pero ve que la playera muestra rasgaduras enseñando todas las cicatrices.

"no quieres ayuda con eso niño" decía de manera fría mientras por dentro sentía ganas de protegerlo el porqué ella no lo sabia

"descuida…estoy bien"

"no te creo niño"

"Lion…me llamo Lion"

"… ve a ducharte y duermes un poco para que estés bien"

"lo primero si lo necesito pero lo segundo dudo que pueda hacerlo"

"no importa tu solo hazlo"

Este se mete a bañar quitándose los sarapos que traía mientras disfrutaba del agua caliente quitándose toda la sangre seca al terminar decidió tomar unas tijeras, en eso entra mittelt asustada ya que pensaba que se quitaría la vida

"oye oye oye…dame eso niño pues que piensas hacer eeh"

"fácil cortarme el pelo"

"…aah…no mejor yo lo hago siéntate"

En fin ya paso toda tenia nueva ropa una playera gris oscura y unos pantalones cargo negros, todos estaban dormidos a excepción de Lion y raynare. Se levanto dirigiéndose a el refri tomando una lata de soda para poder calmarse un poco agarro otra y cerró la puerta del refrigerador

"tampoco puedes dormir verdad"

Raynare sale de lo oscuro cachando la soda mientras esta se acerca a él y lo abraza, Lion no sabe qué hacer en ese entonces ya que la última vez que recibió un abrazo…digamos que fue doloroso recordarlo, en el abrazo fuerte. Tras eso Lion fue entrenando con los ángeles caídos cada uno enseñándole como pelear mejor, una manera de ver en la oscuridad, un entrenamiento poniendo su físico más duro, soportando torturas, de lo peor el ahora tenía 10 años, era más fuerte aunque para ser sinceros el aun no hallaba por que pelear.

"Bien Lion, has crecido y con el tiempo serás mejor"

"azazel porque me ayudas con esto"

"créeme Lion tengo mis razones (por una promesa que le hice a tu madre)" pensó eso ultimo azazel ya que él le debía una a saeko, ahora el está con raynare pero ella está en un kimono esperándolo

"wow…que linda te ves raynare"

"gr...Gracias Lion…pero te puedo pedir algo"

"claro que es"

"cierra los ojos…ok"

Este hace caso pero no sabe para que solo se siente abrazado y sus grandes alas negras protegiéndolo, dando calor y sintiéndose querido otra vez pero sintió que tapaban sus ojos y algo suave toco sus labios pasaron un segundos y le gusto esa sensación. Después se abrió los ojos y raynare termino el abrazo diciéndole que eso es una promesa que siempre estará con él a donde vaya.

Fin del Flashback.

"y esa es la leyenda del soldado fantasma" decía tool mientras terminaba su cerveza

"bueno pienso que es exagerado,…el un ejército por su cuenta no te lo creo" decía sona de manera seria como siempre

"bah...ves paul, por eso los demonios se me hacen puro cuento…demonios poderosos cuando un humano derroto al rey del inframundo dejándole esa cicatriz marcada" decía este fanfarroneando pero eso ultimo fue un golpe bajo para el padre de rias ya que eso era cierto

"disculpa pero los demonios podemos…" hablaba kiba

"ña ña ña señorita profesora…" decía chip en un tono de burla y haciendo gestos causando risas. Lo curioso del lugar es que sentían a alguien entre todos diferente.

"bueno chip juguemos tiro al blanco…que dices" mientras sacaba unos cuchillos arrojables

"jajaja bitch please yo soy el mejor arrojando cuchillos" decía de manera fanfarrona

Los del equipo tvi solo se reían o daban uno que otro manotazo. Empezaron con kunai unos daban en el lado izquierdo derecho por 2 rondas rápidas y dieron al centro los 2 al mismo tiempo pero un cuchillo se cae

"2 de 3" ponía cara de yaoming chip hasta que la nada salió un toothpick old west knife (cuchillo) en el centro partiendo en 2 el kunai dejando boquiabiertos a todos y preguntando de donde vino

Mientras que kuroka y valeana sintieron alguien en medio de ellas sentado sosteniendo una historieta de los x men. Y este baja el comic.

"chip año y medio y aun se te cae el cuchillo…"

"Lion…."


	3. El amor y la guerra

"Lion… pero como" no podía creer que él estuviera allí, pero con el gorro de la sudadera puesta solo viéndose la nariz para abajo.

"hmm fácil" lanza otros cuchillos uno por uno sentado tomando un vaso de agua

"se distraen luego luego y no ponen atención a su entorno" esto al último bostezo ya que el viaje que debió hacer fue largo, este sintió una presencia conocida volteando a ver a kuroka dejando ver sus ojos. Ella al ver esos ojos recordó haberlos visto en otro lugar hace mucho tiempo

Flashback

"genial esto no puede ir de mal en peor" decía mientras peleaba con su antiguo amo ya que quería aprovecharse de su hermana menor koneko, pero era en vano ya que estaba gravemente herida con su kimono semi destruido mostrando un pecho.

"enserio eso es todo Kuroka, das pena"

"cállate…EEh"

Esta sorprendida ya que un cuchillo atravesó a su ex maestro por la espalda aun seguía vivo, kuroka no desperdicio la oportunidad de usar su senjutsu para acabar con la vida de su maestro. Pero se preguntaba de quien venía la ayuda ya que pocos podían hacer que el no sintiera su ataque hasta que vio a lo lejos una persona que se alejaba.

"espera a donde crees que vas"

"lejos de aquí, igual que tu deberías irte"

Ella se acerco mas y vio los ojos de esa persona unos ojos fríos pero con cierto brillo, casi parecidos a los de ella el tomo su mano yéndose lejos de allí corriendo ya llegando hasta cierta parte de la ciudad

"voy a protegerte… lo prometo"

Kuroka vio sus ojos y esta asintió con la cabeza, llevando a Lion junto a sus amigos para reiniciar su vida pero aun preocupada de su hermana en el camino lloraba cuando llegaron a su destino Lion seco sus lágrimas levantado su rostro tomando su mentón.

"no llores, las gatitas no lloran" dijo este acariciando su pelo mientras la abrazaba trasmitiendo una calidez que la calmaba devolviendo el abrazo poco a poco.

"gracias…a todo esto cómo te llamas"

"Lion"

"ok, porque dijiste eso ultimo de protegerme si apenas nos conocimos"

"porque tus ojos me muestran que eres una buena persona, algo traviesa pero buena persona"

Kuroka sonríe. pero pasa un mes y kuroka decide tomar a Lion como aprendiz junto con sus amigos pero Lion se excedió con el entrenamiento y ya había pasado 1 semana desde entonces

"vali crees que puedas ayudarlo, no sé hacer algo odio verlo así"

"kuroka no entiendo porque te preocupas por él es que lo quieres tanto"

"vaya vaya kuroka nii, tú la gata vaga e introvertida preocupada por alguien"

En eso Arthur platicaba con Le fay sobre cómo estaba la salud de Lion, pero por la mirada que tenia le fay comenzó a esperar cosas malas. Y decidieron entrar para platicar con los demás platicándoles, pero en eso Lion se levanta para verlos pero antes de llegar a abrir la puerta

"tu crees que enserio me preocupa ese…ese tonto mocoso, solo actuó calmada porque me salvo la vida pero el solo lo considero como un completo tonto e idiota…un idiota que yo…"

Lion al escuchar esto decidió mejor no entrar, y tomar sus cosas e irse ya el sabe mejor que cuando alguien no te quiere mejor se va. Vio una motocicleta se subió y sin prenderla camino unos cuantos metros para encender la moto sin que se enteren

"oye kuroka estamos bromeando, se que te preocupa de verdad y al igual que nosotros sería bueno tenerlo con nosotros" decía Arturo poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero le fay sintió algo así que decidió buscar a Lion pero para su sorpresa

"OIGAN Lion…no está" decía preocupada Le fay

"QUEE DONDE ESTA LE FAY TE LO DEJE A TU CUIDADO" decía kuroka molesta y saliendo del lugar para buscarlo en los otros cuartos, pero noto que la motocicleta no estaba

"…Lion…LIOOOOOOOOOOOON…que hice será que me escucho…Lion" se oía un eco que hizo detener la motocicleta pero decidió seguir, mientras kuroka se limpiaba las lagrimas ya que tenia alguien que la quería y lo perdió por un pequeño mal entendido.

Fin del flashback

"lion…LIOON" era la voz de una mujer que mostraba un aura aterrador se acercaba y esta lo tomaba de la sudadera subiéndose a la mesa gateando moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

"eres un perfecto idiota maldito, me prometiste no dejarme y lo hiciste te odio, te odio estúpido Lion no vuelvas a irte…" era kuroka dándole una bofetada y le quita el gorro dando golpes a su hombro viéndolo a los ojos llorando teniéndolo agarrado de la sudadera enterrando sus uñas estando furiosa pero alegre de ver a Lion después de tantos años. Ella lo toma de su rostro olfateando y ahora lo abraza fuertemente dando una lamida leve en su mejilla.

"…enserio te preocupe kuronii…al fin y alcabo solo soy un idiota no" esto dejo con una mirada curiosa y sorprendida a kuroka ya que no esperaba que la llamara así mientras corresponde el abrazo Lion mientras olía el pelo de la nekomata recordando su dulce aroma, la nekomata se sintió bien estando con él.

"no lo entiendes lion yo…"

"suelta a Lion sucia gata…primero lo insultas y ahora lo quieres gata barata" decía midna mortificada ya que ella es mitad loba mientras salen sus orejas y cola molesta, lista para pelear pero algo la calma y son caricias en su espalda y atrás de sus orejas.

"midna siempre impulsiva" se levanta dando una caricia suave en la cabeza este respira leve pero él ve a raynare, cosa que lo dejo impactado y sin palabra ya que ella se había ido. Para acabarla de fregar ve a akeno y rías pero siento algo en su cabeza que empieza a dolerle un poco teniendo recuerdos de esas personas esto da dolores fuertes en su cabeza haciendo que se incline.

"Lion estas bien" preguntaba Isaac tomando mi hombro ya que ve que todo me da vueltas

"si solo…solo necesito descansar, usare el sofá"

"espere joven Lion" se oía una voz pero no era de ninguno de los presentes

"Hola Sony"

"bienvenido a casa señor, por lo que puedo escanear tiene más heridas…otra vez"

"Sony no empieces"

"Bueno es momento de checar su estado de salud"

"oye oye eso en privado"

Lion fue a un cuarto y notaron que al quitarse la sudadera había unos rastros de sangre, raynare no soporto más y lo siguió pero akeno interviene tomándola del brazo

"a donde crees que vas"

"eso no te importa impura suéltame"

"cállate maldita, no sé como reviviste pero esta vez te matare" rías se prepara para tirar un puñetazo con poder pero Kalawarner le arroja una lanza de luz para que se haga a un lado, todo se vuelve tenso y empiezan a pelear ahora era Dohnaseek contra issei iban parejos mientras mittlelt peleaba contra koneko y Asia

"no sé cómo te hiciste fuerte Dohnaseek, pero te ganare"

"sigue soñando niño aquella vez tuviste suerte" decía este dando un rodillazo a la cara mientras clavaba una lanza en la pierna. Kiba se mete a la pela con sus espaldas atacando a dohnaseek por la espalda aunque u su lanza para llevarle la contraria.

"veamos de que estas hecha gata plana" decía mittelt burlándose pero fue callada de un golpe directo al rostro para tomar una patada voladora

"hija de puta, pegas duro"

"no por algo me dicen la reina de la destrucción carmesí y a ella la sadistic queen" decía de manera sarcástica pero se oyó un disparo al aire y era paul mientras tomaba otra cerveza dejando a todos callados

"no es por ser malo pero podrían evitar este show, de por si es raro que Lion este aquí y para que hagan esto"

"chingada madre, los chicos de estos días que vergüenza" decía dctool poniéndose el sombrero tapando su vista.

"odio decirlo pero tiene razón, Lion no vino desde lejos para esto…"

"créeme midna me esperaba cosas peores…hay mi cabeza" se sobaba la cabeza mientras ocupaba su lugar sacando unas aspirinas con sedalmerk y se las tomaba con un monster energy

"Lion si las balas no te matan eso que estas tomando lo hará" decía Clark mientras intentaba llevarle un vaso de agua

"lo sé pero esto mata el dolor de manera rápida"

"trae acá Lion" decía midna arrebatándome el monster mientras ella me veía y este con una sonrisa le arrebata tomándoselo

"na na na na" decía Lion mientras sacaba la lengua y acariciaba el pelo de midna, esta se sonrojo se acordó de que Lion siempre tiene hambre así que fue a la cocina sin antes lamer su mejilla izquierda

Esto pinto una sonrisa pero duro poco al echar un vistazo a los que estaban en la mesa lo tenía asustado pero por dentro feliz de ver unas caras conocidas, aun que chip prende la televisión hablan sobre el gobierno que todo está bien, pero que a cambio murieron unos 100 soldados, se veía como en el avión bajaban los ataúdes, pero había gente diciendo que está bien que regresaran muertos. Esto provoco que Lion arrojara un kunai a la televisión bastante molesto

"como hay basura en televisión" decía mientras se levantaba de la mesa dirigiéndose a su departamento.

"Espera Lion, ten lleva la comida que cocine" decía mientras sostenía el plato algo triste ya que veía a Lion molesto pero vio a Lion acercarse a ella tomar el plato y darle un beso en la frente

"gracias midna, siempre sabiendo cómo ponerme de buenas"

"Lion que fue lo que te molesto de la televisión" decía azazel pero Lion no puso atención a quien pregunto

"que la gente estúpida hable sin saber, o sea enserio está bien que mueran cuando dieron sus vidas por protegerlos y así es como lo pagan… la vida del soldado nadie la entiende hasta que te toca ser uno y comprendes que todo lo que amas alguien vendrá a arrebatártelo. Todo el entrenamiento, esfuerzo, sangre, sudor y lagrimas nadie te entiende excepto tu mismo y tus camaradas"

"debió ser difícil tomar ese camino, pero todo sea por el bien del gobierno" decía ravel viendo como el su mirada cambio caminando hacia ella

"el problema es…que no elegí este camino y por mí el gobierno puede irse a la mierda de mi parte, solo allí sentados robándole a los pobres, declarando guerras innecesarias, matando familias que ni la temen ni deben…esos idiotas arruinaron mi vida…"

"no culpes a los gobernantes de eso tu sabias lo que te tocaba cuando te enlistaste que tus padres no te enseñaron a no culpar a otros"

"tu no vengas a darme sermones niña, a diferencia mía tu creciste en un buen hogar con comida, un techo y tus padres de tu lado tu tuviste la vida fácil, tu no tuviste que ver a la gente que te importa morir, ver como poco a poco matar se vuelve tan fácil como respirar."

Eso dejo callada a sona ya que ella tenía su ética y moral pensando que el orden era todo y que no habría consecuencias y no habría afectaciones

"créeme yo no elegí este camino…tenia 5 años cuando vi como masacraban a mujeres y niños…mis amigos, mi familia…todo lo que ame murió, dime cual fue mi error si tan solo era un niño dime…DIME"

Estaba colmado Lion con rabia en sus ojos haciendo retroceder a sona pero saji se puso en medio

"se lo que te paso fue malo pero…"

"Malo je...ja jajajaja niño créeme malo queda corto lo que fue allí fue un genocidio, violaban a las mujeres e incluso niñas dime donde estaban los gobernantes que según nos ayudarían al pedir ayuda…mas importante donde estaba dios dime donde, que dejo que esa masacre continuara"

Michael se levanto molesto pero no lo mostraba en su cara

"se que fue masacre pero créeme que en esos momentos había otra guerra una que no entenderías y…"

"entender que…perdí todo lo que ame, vi como violaban masacraban o quemaban vivos a las personas, demonios incluso con los animales eran crueles tantas vidas perdidas y todas eran jóvenes…que es lo que debo de entender maldición"

Michael no sabía que responderle al ver el dolor e ira que tenia él, por primera vez alguien dejo callado a Michael.

"una cosa jure ante sus tumbas, que yo matare a todos los que asesinaron a mi familia, les sacare el corazón con mis propias manos y arruinare sus vidas uno a uno que sientan el dolor que yo sentí al perderlo todo…y no descansare esta es mi guerra, ya que soy un fantasma, y no tengo nada mejor que hacer"

Dejo un silencio un gran silencio sorprendiendo al padre de rías ya que nunca espero volver a topárselo otra vez ya que la batalla que tuvieron Lion lo gano, pero él decidió perdonarlo recordándole para toda su vida. Pero solo se escucho una bofetada. Era rías esta no mostraba sus ojos pero no quería que Lion siguiera así kuroka junto con akeno y raynare se pararon tomando la mano de Lion.

"Lion porque lucharon ellos…., porque estoy luchando, porque estas peleando…" preguntaba akeno viendo a Lion a los ojos pero el padre de rías apareció atrás de del poniendo la mano en el hombro de Lion viéndolo a los ojos.

"hubo algo que mi mejor amigo me dijo una vez…nosotros no somos herramientas del gobierno o de alguien más, pelear era en lo único que era bueno pero…al menos he peleado por lo que yo creí" decía mientras recordaba a su amigo y uno que otro del equipo TVI soltaba una lagrima

"creer en que" preguntaba Xuelan con intriga ya que siente que ese chico lo había visto en algún lado

"je…eso mi amiga solamente lo sabrás tu" decía mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo mirando hacia el horizonte

"porque volver a todo eso Lion, por que seguir peleando" sentía curiosidad raynare tomando su rostro viéndose a los ojos quitándole lo que saco del bolsillo y eran unas placas militares

"tu causa es nuestra causa ahora no tienes que hacer esto solo" poniéndose de pie chip junto al equipo TVI incluyendo los veteranos

"esta es mi pelea…mi destino no quiero tener mas muertes por mi causa egoísta…no quiero perder la familia que forme aquí con ustedes…no podría soportarlo perder todo otra vez"

Al decir Lion quito amablemente la mano del padre de rías solo para tomar una foto vieja pero en esa foto estaba Lion, sus padres amigos, todo lo preciado que tenia en ese entonces no podiendo evitar soltar una lagrima cerrando el puño hasta que se oyera tronar.

"una última vez…"ponía esas placas en un estante mientras el saluda al estilo militar por unos segundos mientras sale unas lagrimas

"…AlphaFox Unit descansen"

Se secaba las lágrimas mientras acomodaba la foto con las placas de sus camaradas caídos

"bueno chicos disfruten la fiesta o lo que sea esto yo iré a descansar…pero me llevo esto conmigo"

Decía llevando el plato con comida…demasiada comida. Lion se veía irse a su depa pero no sabían como entraba ya que su casa era un contenedor de piso doble y la puerta era una tipo estilo garaje

dejando su moto estacionada aluzando para abrir

( . ) *para que se den una idea.*

"wow así que esa es su casa, pero que raro" decía rías imaginando que habría allí

"es normal su padre vivía allí, donde su madre y padre reconciliaron por decirlo así un hogar donde pertenece calmado"

"yo iré quiero hablar con el"

"oro oooh vaquera calmada, en primera dudo que quieras ir aparte de que el no deja que nadie entre a su casa"

"porque"

"porque es el único lugar donde el soldado fantasma puede soltar sus lamentos y tener paz por un momento"

"mira no me importa el es mi amigo, alguien que me salvo y no me quedare aquí sin platicar con él…aparte debe dar explicaciones"

"suerte con eso pero ten en cuenta que si él se alejo de ustedes fue por no perder a nadie más, ya que él piensa que la gente que lo rodea morirá por eso el se aleja aunque él no quiera"

"eso es estúpido"

"díselo a alguien que vio como asesinaron sus padres cuando tenía 5 años y después me dices"

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO….

"Lion…así te llamas verdad"

Asiento con la cabeza que si notando que la que pregunto es una chica de pelo negro con cola de caballo hasta los muslos y ojos morados pero no la miro ya que decido ponerle atención a algo que no había visto en años y decide repararlo

"Lion…de verdad eres tu…"

"si soy yo akeno…"

"porque no volviste"

Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de azazel, barakiel, raynare y el padre de rías con su esposa entran atreves de un portal y este ir al refrigerador y toma otra soda soltando un suspiro.

"que hacen en mi departamento chicos"

"bueno…no escribes, ni hablas por teléfono"

"no sabía que tuvieras numero azazel"

Solo se ríe azazel y tiro una moneda a la rockola para poner buen ambiente y quitar el estrés poniendo de manera aleatoria "Dreamer de la banda Scorpions"

_There's a place I know so well  
>Behind closed eyes, there´s a pearl inside a shell<br>From time to time, I come to see  
>If this world still has a place for me<em>

_When I put my head to sleep  
>Take the rest my body needs<br>That's the time my mind is up and away_

"Pero siendo sincero de ti no espero solo una visita, así que escúpelo"

"hahaha…vaya que bien me conoces"

"vamos sabes fue divertido que fueras un 2do padre y eso pero te conozco demasiado bien y algo me dice que la "nobleza" de…de…bueno de esa persona y otras estén aquí" decía este mientras le aventaba una lata de soda

"bueno son unos estudiantes que vienen a convivir aquí unos días, y pensamos Vancouver sería un buen lugar"

"aja esa no te la cree nadie aparte como ves tengo todo bajo control"

"se nota" decía de manera sarcástica leve viendo el lugar donde está viviendo actualmente pero bien recuerda este lugar ya que aquí conoció a los padres de Lion, donde se hicieron amigos y una buena hermandad

"bueno…Lion yo soy venelana gremory"

"si creo que no…espere un momento dijo gremory"

"si…porque"

"saco una foto de un cajón que tiene años"

La veía a los ojos y después la foto duro hace unos segundos

"…sabes azazel mis padres tenían muchos secretos"

"porque lo dices tarado"

"mira la foto y sabrás douchbag"

"oye venelana que haces en esta foto"

"eeeh de que hablas, haber trae acá"

Solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos como plato y recordó que el cargo un bebe cuando conoció a los padres de lion, ella voltea a Lion y empieza a tener unos recuerdos leves.

"asi que eres tu eeh" decía mientras se acercaba a Lion jugando con su pelo.

"pensar que pasaron 10 años desde que te vi"

"…espera 10 años y de donde nos conocemos"

"si por que ahora tendrás unos 15 años verdad y digamos que tu mama y yo éramos buenas amigas en ese entonces…antes de…."

"si…espere 15 pero si tengo 20"

"aah ok…..QUEEEEE" solo se oyó el eco grande

"si digamos que paso algo gracioso sobre eso pero en fin…"

Mientras tanto….

Rías e issei estaban en el techo hablando o más bien besándose poco a poco abrazándose lentamente dejando que el ritmo pero rías para el beso para ver al castaño a los ojos

"mmm que rico besas jejeje…sabes issei antes eras demasiado tímido conmigo y ahora ya no"

"es porque…tengo a la mujer de mis sueños conmigo y ahora es mi pareja, aunque tenga un harem tu eres mi chica especial"

Rías se sonrojo con lo último mientras veían el cielo con la luna llena a todo lo que da mientras estaban abrazados…

"issei senpai también quiero que me abrases" decía Asia arrojándose a issei cachándola, issei la abraza dando un beso en la mejilla y cargándola sentándola en el barandal tomando sus manos.

"mi Asia no te pongas celosa, también tengo lugar para ti ya que eres parte de mi familia" la abraza dando caricias suaves y esta sonríe mientras devuelve el abrazo mientras siente una presión en sus labios, es issei dándole un beso suave en sus labios. Pero paro hasta sentir un aura estallar y era koneko jalándolo de la playera

"ecchi issei senpai…" decía en tono neutral pero después se sonroja y lo jala besándolo con su lengua por un tiempo duran asi hata que ravel lo saca de allí abrazandolo

"issei sama este calmado para eso estoy aquí…a cambio quiero mi paga" decía dándole un beso lento pero apasionado, issei solo con los ojos abiertos pero pinta una sonrisa abrazando a ravel

"issei sama…" se ponía nerviosa ravel por el abrazo

Esto colmo a rias ya que se estaban metiendo en terreno prohibido pero calmándose ya que ella recuerda que es la chica numero 1 en la vida de issei y son pareja oficialmente

"tranquilas todas jejeje mejor disfrutemos del ambiente en esta nueva ciudad…hace poquito frio pero estaremos bien"

"en ese caso abrazame issei" decía rias pegándose al castaño mientras sus brazos se apretaban mientras que ellos se daban un gran beso que hacen que el frio desaparesca poco a poco

"amo esto issei"

"mas yo rias" decía acariciando su pelo pegándose mas

En la cocina….

"genial ahora tengo una flecha en el trasero"

En eso llego Sora sitri mientras veía como se intentaba sacar la flecha en el trasero cosa que sorprendió y saco una pequeña sonrisa pero vuelve a su cara seria

"quieres ayuda con eso"

"no descuida pasa todo el tiempo" decía sacandose la flecha y sobándose mientras iba por algo de cinta

"kaichou todo parece en orden…oh disculpa mi nombre es Tsubaki Shinra" decía haciendo reverencia al igual que el tarado de chip pero midna lo empujo un poco

"ya deja de llorar nenaza haz recibido peores y sales vivo, no empieces de marica" decía esto ultimo riéndose

"CALLATE MIERDA" ponía cara de tonto molesto pero en eso Clark se para en medio de los 2 ya que ambos son un perfecto desastre

"haber niños cálmense tenemos invitados actúen como gente normal"

"y si no queremos"

"quieres que le hable a lion entonces"

"sabes midna no hay problema con que me molestes perdon"

"descuida chip al cabo lo hacemos de juego…por favor no le digas a lion"

Ante eso solo se rie Clark al igual que el equipo TVI y Sora un poco, pero sona va con "nobleza para discutir ciertos puntos con lion ya que el es el líder y deberemos discutir ciertas cosas"

"No entiendo porque si solo es una persona comun"

"silencio Saji esa persona esta prestando su casa al igual que sus compañeros a nosotros, cosa que dudo otra persona haria"

"lo siento kaichou, no vuelve a pasar"

"En fin mañana a primera hora hablaremos con el, Tsubaki vayan a descansar ya que mañana será un dia largo"

En la sala…..

El resto de los angeles caidos estaban mirando a ophis quien miraba la televisión viendo el show de jackass, pero esto les preocupaba ya que tienen muchas personas enemigas que podrían destruir en cuestión de tiempo pero, nadie los hacia allí

"asi que angeles guardianes eeh nyan"

"pero de que diablos hablar gata"

"obviamente de lion, ustedes seres guiados por sus propios deseos salvaron a una persona…quien lo diría nyan"

Todos escucharon esa parte, pero solo ignoraron eso, pero Mittelt decio hablar un poco sobre el tema

"Y tu la gata que el recogió y apoyo pero al ultimo decidiste insultarlo a sus espaldas y fingir quererlo"

Esto dejo bastante frio el ambiente e incomodo ya que Le fay y los demás recuerdan ese momento solo provocando que kuroka emane su senjutsu.

"que dijiste estupida" ya estallando un aura de querer asesinar a Mittelt

"dije la verdad o me equivoco, después de todo si lion se alejo fue por tu propia obra asi que no me culpes" dijo esto ultimo de una manera muy fría y seca

"kuroka ven mejor vamos a caminar" decía le fay tomandola de la mano para evitar una pelea

"suéltame esta puta barata ya se lo gano"

"adelante tocala pero…que dira lion si tocas a alguno de nosotros…ya que nosotros somos parte de el, y si lo rescatamos porque era solo un niño que merecía una mejor vida…vivir sus deseos"

Esto ultimo le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Kalawarner pero ella se había encariñado con el aunque no lo demostraba como raynare o mittelt

"Digamos que es algo que queríamos sentir"

"y eso es que es"

"eso no te incumbe niña, mas bien porque no vas con el"

"…"

"vas a ir con el si o no"

Kuroka salió para ir a hablar con el pero no hubo necesidad ya que se toparon luego luego, kuroka ve a lion de pies a cabeza luego a sus ojos, esos ojos que ella quiere ver desde hace años.

"no has cambiado lion…tienes los mismos ojos"

"…si…bueno yo voy por al.."

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que kuroka lo beso en los labios de una manera provocativa abrazandolo para no soltarlo…el se quedo estatico pero decidió corresponder el beso de igual manera pero mas apasionado, esto hizo que la nekomata empezara a acariciar a lion y empezó a sentir cicatrizes y piel aspera cosa que la preocupa pero lion no lo percato y solo le dio una mordida en el cuello a la gata dejándole una marca haciendo que esta gimiera un poco, asi termino el beso dando una caricia a la mejilla

"ahora besas al tonto que solo te salvo" decía de manera sarcástica mientras iba adentro de la casa del equipo TVI mientras entrelazaban el dedo meñique.

"eres el tonto que amo" decía poniendo una leve sonrisa siguiéndolo

Pasaron mas de la media noche y todos ya descansaban a excepción de lion, ya que para el dormir no era necesario solo estaba programando su asistente virtual SONY. Termino de programar a sony para poder leer unas noticias que hallo en el internet. Lo cual lo llevo a tener un recuerdo

**Flashback**

Tenia 12 años lion cuando fue secuestrado hace un mes por un equipo de mercenarios teniéndolo encadenado colgado de una viga estaba lleno de moretones, y cicatrices causadas por katanas y cuchillos, su mejilla derecha llena de sangre, pero ese dia fue el dia en que volvió a salir convida ya que se oian disparos hasta que oyo un golpe y entraron en su celda era un hombre armado con una niña de rehén

"No entren o juro que la aaggh" no podía hablar ya que lion le empezó a hacer una submission con las piernas sofocándolo y tirando el arma, soltando a niña que corre a su padre

"PAPI PAPI"

"ALTO EL FUEGO ES MI HIJA….estas bien mi corazon"

"si papa pero"

Se oye un crack demasiado fuerte esto alerto al general junto con sus soldados entrando al lugar solo para ver el cuerpo del individuo tirado sin vida ya que su cuello esta roto y solo miro al chico encadenado ya sin fuerzas apenas respirando un poco.

"…es…esta bien…la ni..ña"

Asintió con la cabeza que si pero solo vio como el muchacho daba una sonrisa antes de desmayarse. pasaron 3 dias y despierta en una cama lion encuentra ropa en la habitación unos pantalones azul marino argo, playera gris y unas botas militares en eso entra una mujer de cabello rojo hasta los muslos, ojos rojos pero tenia un parche, de unos 13 años quizas.

"Bien has paso aquí 3 dias y noto que sigues con vida"

"que es lo que quieren de mi, primero me secuestran y torturan…pero no se la razon"

"secuestrarte…ja no seas iluso nosotros te rescatamos"

"pues dudo que vengas solo a saludar…asi que escupelo"

"el gobierno de Alemania te quiere dar estas 2 opciones ya que tus padres prestaron un gran servicio a este país y a otros mas….en fin te enlistas en la milicia de Alemania o te puedes ir"

En eso llega el general, la soldado saludo y yo termino de levantarme poniéndose la ropa, la soldado le da un vistazo y solo nota las cicatrices aun que su cuerpo lo tiene en buena condición

"descanse soldado,…gracias por salvar a mi hija"

"no hay de que"

"aun que no entiendo es que hacias alli"

"ni yo lo se…pero gracias por salvarme y en cuanto a la oferta" decía mientras miraba a la soldado acercandose y le estrecha la mano cosa que la sorprendio

"me quedo en la armada bonita" decía mientras el sonreía y solo esta se sonrojaba.

Fin del flashback…


End file.
